Se taper du Lion
by Ninou2704
Summary: Lors d'une soirée Gryffondor-Serpentard Draco annonce qu'il fantasme à l'idée de coucher avec un Gryffondor. Et Harry n'est pas mécontent de l'apprendre. PWP


**Disclamer : **Rien est à moi; tout est de J.K Rolling (Sauf l'histoire)

**Petite Note L'auteure :** C'est ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^-^

Ça se passe lors de la 7ème année de Harry, Voldemort mange les pissenlits par la racine :)

* * *

La Salle sur Demande est emplie de cries et de rire. Divisée en deux camps, elle abrite deux soirées différentes. En effet Dumbledor a donné l'obligation aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards d'organiser une soirée ensemble. Les deux camps d'abord totalement contre l'idée c'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour prendre la Salle sur Demande et de faire leur soirée, en même temps, dans la même salle, mais séparément. On peut donc voir dans la salle, deux parties bien distinctes. La partie gauche est au Gryffondor. Les couleurs sont chaudes et un grand feu règne au centre. Ils sont installés autour et discutent et rigolent et boivent dans une ambiance bon enfant. La partie droite elle, une espèce de pièce assez sombre. Les Serpentards sont installés sur des fauteuils verts sombres, autour d'une table ou apparaît toute sorte de boissons alcoolisé. Ils se lancent des défis et se font boire des potions en tout genre. Vu de l'extérieur la pièce à une drôle d'aspect, regroupant deux univers bien différents sans qu'il n'y est de réelle frontière pour les séparer.

De temps en temps, un lion ou un serpent tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. Et malgré qu'ils se soient juré de ne pas s'intéressé à la partie opposé, n'y les rouges n'y les verts ne peuvent s'empêcher de critiqué l'autre côté. En particulier un blond et un brun. Les deux ne peuvent s'en empêcher. Il se retourne continuellement vers les autre et crachent sur leur dos des que leur Maison leur demande se retourner.

_ Draco ça suffit. On a compris que les lions t'agaces, laisse les de côté et joue, c'est ton tour. Le rappelle une nouvelle fois Pansy, extrêmement agacé de voir l'un des meilleurs joueur aussi désintéresser.

Le célèbre blond se retourne de nouveau et souffle de mécontentement.

_ Mais regarde les Pans' ! Les pauvres ont dix-sept ans et la seul chose qu'ils trouvent à faire c'est discuter gentiment autour d'un feu avec une Bière-au-Beurre !

La jeune fille souffle résigner. Bon sang ! Et dire que son meilleur ami était celui qui avait fait jurer à tout le monde de ne pas parler des Gryffondors pour ne pas gâcher la soirée. Il passait son temps tourner vers eux, et ne parlait que des rouges et or quand il daignait participer à leur petit jeu.

_ On sait ça mec, tu nous le dis depuis qu'on à commencer la soirée. Mais là c'est à toi de choisir, Défi ou Veritaserum ? Dit Blaise blasé

Draco jette un regard noir au basané. Comment pouvait-il les regarder sans rien dire ?! Mais peu importe, il avait son titre de Prince en jeu. Le blond se secoue et tente de revenir plus sérieusement au jeu.

_ Veritaserum.

Il a droit au mélange Veritaserum Vodka qu'il aval sans problème grâce à l'habitude de ce genre de cocktail. Pendant qu'il sent une chaleur se rependre dans son corps depuis sa gorge il choisit celui qui lui posera la question et qui sera interrogé à son tour.

_ Blaise.

_ Quel est ton dernier fantasme en date ?

Draco sourit. Les questions de Blaise ont toujours rapport au cul. Il va donc pouvoir s'amuser à choquer ses camarades. Car tout le monde le sait à Poudlard, le trio d'argent et un groupe de pervers. Même si Théodore est celui qui cache le mieux son jeu.

_ Me taper du lion.

Les Serpentards regardent leur leader choquer, seul les membres du trio semblent trouver l'idée hilarante.

_ Dray ! Tu as des tripes SM maintenant ?

Devant de regard surpris du blond Pansy rajoute.

_ Toi et un lion ? Je te rappelle que tu es le Serpentard que les lions détestent le plus. Se serait soit un viol, soit... non mais comment tu peux vouloir coucher avec eux ?

_ Pans', imagine un seul instant la tête d'un de ces foutus puritains de Gryffondors en train de se faire prendre par le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard.

_ Mais Théo...

_ Bordel se serait le pied ! S'exclame Blaise coupant court au plainte de son amie.

Les regards du trio de tête des verts et argents se perdit un moment dans le vide. Chacun prenant soit de bien imaginé la scène.

_ Arrêtez ça bande de pervers répugnants ! Blaise c'est à toi.

Les trois amis retourne à la réalité, frustré de s'être fait coupé en plein dans une scène très plaisante pour chacun d'entre eux.

_ Défi et... Théo.

Théo réfléchit un instant au défi qu'il pourrait bien donner à son ami. Blaise avait déjà dû faire toutes sortes de défis, il ne reculait devant rien. Le brun avait donc la lourde et difficile tâche de lui trouver quelque chose d'original. Tout en respectant les limites imposées par Pansy. Apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécié de voir le basané se touché en plein milieu de leur salle commune.

_ Roule la pelle de sa vie à la belette.

Un immense sourire dévoile les dents parfaitement blanches et alignés de Blaise. Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Le noir se lève, boit cul-sec son verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et se dirige sans hésité vers le côté gauche de la pièce. Lorsque son pied passe la frontière, il a carrément l'impression de commettre quelque chose d'illégal. Totalement grisé par l'effet de l'alcool qu'il s'enfile depuis le début de la soirée il se met à rire alors qu'il marche comme il peut vers les lions. Ce rire se fait se retourner les Gryffondor, étonné de l'entendre de si près.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou la Zabini ? Fait Harry hargneux.

_ Je viens réaliser un défi.

Blaise se laisse tombé à genoux devant Ron et avant que celui-ci n'est pu faire le moindre geste, lui attrape le visage avec ses deux mains pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas, et envoi sa langue dans la bouche du rouquin. Blaise profite de l'effet de surprise pour continuer seul le baiser. Il est surpris lorsque Ron répond, d'abord plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Puis les mains de Ron viennent se poser sur les épaules du basané.

Serpentard comme Gryffondor sont bouche bée. Tous c'étaient attendu à voir Blaise se faire repousser violemment, pas à ce que Ron réponde au baiser. Le baiser se fait de plus en plus chaud, les mains de Blaise quittent le visage de Ron pour aller caresser son corps. Des gémissements commencent à se faire entendre doucement, sous les yeux ébahis des amis des deux garçons. Quand tout à coup, un hurlement se fait entendre et Blaise recule les mains sur la bouche.

_ Bordel mais t'es malade ou quoi la belette !? Tu m'as mordu !

_ Et toi alors ? Tu m'embrasse et et c'est moi le malade ? Tu l'as bien mérité.

_ T'avais qu'à me repousser connard !

_ C'était bien plus marrant de te prendre par surprise.

Les Serpentards sourient. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que ça tourne comme ça, mais avec les lions on ne pouvait s'attendre à rien. Les Gryffondor quant à eux viennent de comprendre ce qu'a fait Ron et sont assez fière de lui.

_ Et on peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? On avait dit qu'on s'ignorait. Cris Harry pour que les Serpentard à l'autre bout de la pièce l'entende.

_ On se fait chier, donc on vous fait chier. Balance le blond tout aussi fort.

_ Et puis Draco n'arrive pas à vous ignorer. Lâche Pansy après avoir pris soin de s'être assez rapprocher des lions pour que son ami ne la fasse pas taire.

Le dit ami regarde Pansy comme une traîtresse. Comment a-t-elle osé dire ça aux lions ?

_ Tiens Harry non plus. Il passe son temps retour er vers vous.

Au tour de Harry de regarder sa meilleure amie comme une traîtresse.

_ Que diriez-vous qu'on se réunisse vraiment, on aura qu'à continuer votre petit jeu. Continue Hermione.

L'ensemble de la pièce regarde Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Faire de cette soirée un vrai rassemblement Serpentard-Gryffondor, et puis quoi encore ? Mais bon...aucun d'eux, à part Blaise, ne se laissait vraiment aller, sachant que les membres de la maison ennemie était présent à coté, ce qui calmait affreusement l'ambiance, surtout chez les lions. En effet c'est derniers n'étaient pas des fans de soirées aux coins du feu, mais les Serpentard les gênaient. Alors après tout, s'ils rejoignaient la partie Défi Veritaserum, peut être pourraient-ils s'amuser vraiment. Ou en tout cas plus qu'en restant assis à ne rien. Ce qu'ils faisaient depuis une heure.

_ Comme si vous pouviez supporter le rythme. Vous tournez à la Bière-au-Beurre!

_ Attends toi à être surpris Malfoy.

_ J'espère bien Potter.

Les deux Maisons n'avaient plus le choix. Les deux Princes venaient de décidé pour eux.

La pièce se modifie, la partie des Gryffondor s'efface, le feu disparaît, et les meubles se retrouvent au centre, en nombre suffisant pour que tout le monde puisse s'y installé.

_ Tu vas le regretter Sainte Potiche.

Les Gryffondors s'installent d'un côté, les Serpentard de l'autre, pendant que les leaders respectif s'affrontent dans un duel de regard.

_ Blaise, c'est à toi. Et pour corser le truc, on devra à chaque fois choisir un membre de la Maison inverse.

Draco relance la partie en maître de cérémonie. Blaise réfléchit un instant. Le prochain serait pour un lion. Pourquoi pas la Sainte Potiche ? Draco serait ravie de pouvoir lui faire la misère.

_ Potter, Défi ou Veritaserum ?

_ Défi, et ... Parkinson.

Draco se renfrogne en remarquant que Potter connaît bien les règles qu'il a lui-même modifier au début de l'année, et que Potter ne semble pas du gêné à l'idée d'être obligé de jouer avec les Serpentard. Pansy de son côté est ravie. Une chose est sûre, avec les Gryffondor la partie risque beaucoup moins de tourner autour des exploits sexuels de chacun.

_ Etant donné que je te vois tourné avec le même verre de Bière-au-Beurre depuis le début de la soirée, je te défi de boire un cocktail de la composition : Vodka-Potion désinhibitrice, histoire que tu essayes de rejoindre les Serpentards et leur niveau d'alcoolémie.

_ Vas-y Pansy, prépare ton cocktail. Dit Harry une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

Les Gryffondor sont ravis. Ils vont enfin pouvoir montrer à ces snobinards et vils petits serpents qui sont les vrais Roi de la Bouteille à Poudlard. Et commencer par le brun est vraiment la meilleure idée que pouvait avoir les Serpentards, Harry étant sacrée meilleur buveur de Gryffondor. Ces même Serpentards sont intérieurement hilares. Les pauvres Gryffondor n'ont aucune idée de ce à quoi ils s'attaquent en acceptant de jouer avec eux. Draco est d'autant plus ravi que Potter va devoir avaler l'horrible cocktail de Pansy. Et pour avoir dû en boire plus d'une fois lors de ce genre de jeu, il sait parfaitement à quel point la pauvre Potiche va souffrir, presque plus à cause du goût qu'à cause des effets.

Pansy prépare avec soin le breuvage qu'elle va faire boire au Sauveur. Cet idiot a survécu à Voldemort, elle ne veut pas le tuer à cause d'un problème de dosage. Une fois cela fait, elle pousse un verre remplie d'une eau bleu sentant fort la lavande. Harry s'en empare souriant et confiant. Quand le brun approche le verre de sa bouche, il fronce le nez, ce qui fait sourire les verts. La mixture s'en beaucoup trop fort la lavande. Malgré ça, le brun fait honneur à sa Maison et approche le verre de ses lèvres. La première gorger lui brûle la gorge et lui donne envie de vomir. Ça a un goût de choux de Bruxelles. Harry n'a jamais pu supporter le goût de ce foutu chou. En voyant le sourire moqueur de sa Némésis le brun prend sur lui, en avale tout le contenu de l'immonde breuvage le plus vite possible. Il repose ensuite son verre d'un coup sec sur la table et regarde fièrement les Serpentards. Ces derniers n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Potter à réussit à boire cul-sec une des immondes créations de Pansy.

_ A ton tour Parkinson. Et les gars venger moi, cette potion avait le goût de choux de Bruxelles.

Harry sent son corps le brûler. Cette foutu mixture le fais se sentir affreusement chaud. Il retire son pull devant les yeux gourmands de quelque Serpentard, encore en proie à leurs fantasmes sur les lions. Un certain blond en particulier admire les abdominaux qu'Harry dévoile lorsque son pull relève aussi son T-Shirt. Il avale difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi fallait-il que son fantasme du moment soit une prude.

_ Je choisi... Défi et... Granger. Sourit Pansy, la gentille Granger n'oserait jamais lui faire quelque chose d'horrible, même pour venger son ami.

_ Ecris le nom complet de la personne qui te fait fantasmer sur le dos de... Goyle. Avec ta langue !

Pansy est sur le cul. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la gentille et réfléchit Granger, qui se battait pour la libération des Elfes de Maison ose avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de faire subir ça à quelqu'un. Mais un défi est un défi, et elle ne voulait pas quitter la soirée aussi tôt, alors elle se tourne vers Goyle, qui a déjà retirer son pull et son T-Shirt. La jeune Serpentard regarde le dos de Goyle dégoûté. Elle entend derrière elle un lion rire en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle ne manque pas de place pour écrire.

Après une grande inspiration elle se lance. D'abord un L, puis un U et un N, un A et en dessous elle écrit le nom de famille, d'abord un L, suivie d'un O, puis V, E, le G, deux O et la lettre final, un D.

_ Loufoqua ! Tu fantasmes sur Loufoqua ! T'es sérieuse Pans' !?

_ Je préfère fantasmer sur des Serdaigles plutôt que sur des Gryffondor.

Draco qui s'apprêtait à remballer sa meilleure amie encore plus se tait d'un coup. Bordel mais qu'elle meilleur amie osait faire une chose pareille ?

_ Et bas Malfoy, si j'avais su que les regards que tu me lançais en cours n'était pas des regards de haine mais de désir...

_ Ferme la Potter !

_ Tu aurais faits quoi si tu avais su ? Relance Blaise visiblement très intéressé.

_ Je nous aurais enfermé dans une salle vide et lui aurais fait goûté à du lion. Dit Harry d'une voix rauque et chaude.

Draco sent une vague de chaleur lui irradié les reins. Bordel il mourrait d'envie de coucher le brun et goûté à du lion, là tout de suite maintenant. C'était carrément de la torture de le voir devant lui les joues rouges et les yeux dans le vague à cause de l'alcool, complétement débrailler et apparemment parfaitement d'accord à l'idée d'une merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air avec lui. Cette idée bien en tête, le blond sent une partie de son anatomie se faire plus présente, et le vêtement qui l'abrite se faire plus serré.

_ Ferme la Potter tout va nous l'exciter !

Pansy connaît son ami, et il est totalement hors de question qu'elle le laisse déliré comme ça dans son monde de perversion. Mais c'est sans compter sur Harry, bien allumer lui aussi. Alors que Pansy relance le jeu en demandant à Dean Thomas de choisir entre Défi ou Veritaserum, Harry s'amuse à allumer Draco à distance, sous les yeux amusé de ces compatriotes rouge et or. Harry est non seulement le Roi de la Bouteille, il est aussi le Roi de l'Allumage rapide. Tous le savaient, Draco ne tiendrait pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

Harry se met à haleter en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux. Il secoue son T-Shirt pour s'aérer dévoilant son torse devant les pupilles dilatées de son futur amant.

_ Harry ! C'est à toi de donné un Défi à Nott.

Le brun se tourne contrarié vers Neville. Il avait plus important à faire. Il réfléchit rapidement à un moyen de se servir de ce défi pour continuer allumer le blond.

_ Viens m'aider à me rafraîchir. Fait la voix chaude d'Harry.

_ Pa... Pardon.

_ Tu viens, Harry fait un signe de l'index à Nott pour lui dire d'avancer toujours avec sa même voix chaude et sensuelle.

Théodore comprends rapidement le jeu de Harry, il s'approche à quatre pattes du Survivant ravie de l'aider à allumer Draco.

_ Tu me retire mon T-Shirt.

Harry regarde Draco par-dessus l'épaule de son déshabilleur personnelle.

_ Tu enlèves mon pantalon.

Harry se met debout, retire ses chaussures et chaussettes d'un coup agile du pied et Théodore obtempère sans prendre en compte les différentes objections venant autant des lions que de ses amis.

Draco est désormais très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. La vue du corps d'éphèbe du brun à mit fin à ses tentatives de garder le contrôle de son jouet préféré. Pour rendre la vision encore plus érotique à ses yeux, la tête de Théo est juste au niveau de l'entre jambes du brun, qui semble atteindre l'extase en sentant le tissus de son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes, le laissant en caleçon rouge criard au milieu de la salle sur demande. D'où il était, il avait tout simplement l'impression de voir Potter se faire tailler une pipe par son meilleur pote.

_ J'ai toujours chaud, gémi Harry en se rasseyant, Théo s'il-te-plait, renverse moi de l'eau sur le corps.

Théodore se place dans le dos d'Harry pour laisser Draco admirer le spectacle. Et doucement, il renverse un fin filet d'eau sur le corps du brun. Brun qui sous les yeux affamé de Draco se mets à gémir de plaisir en sentant l'eau glisser sur lui. Il renverse la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux pour amplifier les effets qu'il sait faire au blond.

_ Putain Potter arrête ça. Gémit Draco devant la vue du corps tout humide du brun.

_ Han... Arrêter quoi. Soupire Harry

Le blond sent sa respiration se couper.

_ Harry, c'est à toi de choisir la prochaine personne. Tente de le ramener à la réalité Ron, assez amuser de voir la Fouine aussi exciter devant son ami.

Harry se redresse frustré, il était à deux doigts de faire craquer le blond.

_ Draco, Défi ou Veritaserum ?

En cet instant, Draco regrettait affreusement d'avoir instaurer la règle selon laquelle il devait choisir un Gryffondor pour lui lancer un défi ou lui poser une question. S'il avait pu choisir Blaise, il était sûr que son ami lui aurait tout simplement lancé le défi qui lui aurait permis de se faire le brun. Mais non, lui et ses stupides idées...

Draco regarde l'ensemble des Gryffondor. Bordel s'il avait pu choisir Harry il lui aurait lancé le défi de lui tailler une pipe. Mais comme Harry l'avait choit il ne pouvait pas le choisir de suite. Le blond commence à chanter dans sa tête.

_Am Stram Dam Pic et Pic et Collegrame Bouret Bouret Ratatam Am Stram Dam Pic Dam._

_ Défi. Et...Weasley.

Le dernier garçon des Weasley se tourne vers son frère de cœur. Il n'y a aucun doute dans l'esprit du rouquin, son meilleur ami est bien décidé à se faire le blond. Et en bon ami qu'il est, il va lui donner un coup de pouce.

_ Toi et Harry devez vous isolés dans une pièce, le premier à craquer sera aux ordres du seconds pour la semaine qui suit.

Le blond n'en croit pas ses oreilles. La belette venait de... Bordel si ce n'était pas Harry qu'il voulait se faire, il l'aurait embrassé. Il se lève d'un bond, attrape la main d'Harry et le traîne derrière une porte qu'il vient de faire apparaître. La partie sur le premier à craquer lui étant complétement passé au-dessus de la tête

La pièce est une immense chambre, avec un lit tout aussi immense, mais Draco ne laisse pas Harry s'occuper de la déco plus longtemps. Il l'entraîne vers le lit ou il le fait basculer. Le blond toujours debout au pied du lit admire son presque amant. Il est étendu sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écarter, haletant, humide et en caleçon. Si Draco avait douté de sa sexualité cette image lui aurait assuré de suite son homosexualité tant il est excité en cet instant.

_ Potter je vais de baiser et te faire crier tellement fort que tu ne pourras n'y parler n'y t'asseoir demain.

_ Tu parles, mais je ne t'ai toujours pas vu agir.

Draco sourit à la provocation. Il regarde le brun alangui et commence doucement à se déshabiller. Il ouvre un à un les boutons de son gilet avec le plus grand soin et le fait glisser le long de ses bras. Puis il détache se ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon, sans pour autant le faire descendre. Il s'approche ensuite doucement d'un Harry qui c'est redresser sur ses coude pour mieux admirer le spectacle. Et tout en enlevant son T-Shirt, il s'assoit sur ses genoux, assit bien confortablement il vire chaussures et chaussettes.

Le blond pose sa tête dans le coup du brun et lui susurre d'une voix chaude:

_ Harry, il va falloir que tu m'aide avec le reste.

Le brun se redresse encore plus. Il approche sa main du postérieure de l'homme qui le chevauche.

_ Mon pauvre Draco... tu as du mal avec ton pantalon ? Ou peut-être est-ce avec ton caleçon?

À ces mots Harry fait glisser tout doucement son doigt sur la bosse déformant ledit caleçon. Cette caresse fait se cambrer Draco.

_ On dirait que c'est avec ton caleçon.

D'un geste de hanche Harry fait se retourner Draco. Il est maintenant au-dessus d'un blond allonger, en manque de caresse et bien trop vêtu à son goût. Le brun descend doucement, prenant soin de frotter sa virilité contre celle du blond qui gémit à se contacte et malgré les couche de tissus les séparant. Le visage arrivé au niveau de la bosse déformant les sous-vêtements noir du blond Harry l'embrasse doucement à travers le tissue. Un râle de plaisir sort de la gorge du Prince de Glace, suivit d'un râle de frustration. Harry continue sa descente, entraînant avec lui le pantalon du blond. Arrivé à ses chevilles, Harry remonte avec une idée bien précise en tête.

De nouveau face à la fierté du Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, Harry sort sa langue mutine et vient lécher le joujou de sa seigneurie toujours à travers son caleçon, ce qui n'empêche pas Draco de gémir encore. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur le visage du brun. Doucement Harry glisse un doigt sous l'élastique du sous vêtement et le fait glisser de droite à gauche pour le faire descendre, frôlant à chaque fois le sexe gorgé de sang de Draco. Centimètre par centimètres, le caleçon fini par libéré ce qu'il cachait. Harry le balance d'un geste habille rejoindre le pantalon du blond.

Blond qui est totalement frustré. Le doigt d'Harry lui à envoyait des frissons à chacun de ses passages mais rien de suffisant pour le faire voir des étoiles. Et alors qu'il va pour retourner Harry et prendre les choses en main, il sent quelque chose de chaud et humide se posé à la base de son membre si sensible. La langue de Harry remonte doucement, envoyant des décharge de plaisir dans le corps de Draco. Arrivé à son sommet, Harry l'embrasse avant de le faire entrer dans sa bouche. Draco avale une grande bouffer d'air en sentant son sexe pourtant d'une bonne taille engloutit par la bouche du brun. Sûr que s'il n'avait pas eu autant d'expériences, il se serait déjà déverser dans sa bouche. Quand Harry commence à faire de va et viens avec sa bouche, tout en caressant son sexe avec sa langue, Draco croit que son heure est venu. Il s'accroche avec force aux cheveux d'Harry. Il est à deux doigts de l'orgasme, mais il se souvient de la promesse qu'il a faite au Survivant. À contre cœur il le repousse. La vision qu'il a à ce moment lui restera à jamais dans la mémoire. Harry la langue pendante, les yeux dans le vague et les joues rouges, se plaignant de ne pas avoir pu continuer sa besogne.

Draco se redresse, remonte Harry sur ses cuisses et lui murmure à l'oreille.

_ J'ai promis de te faire hurler, alors laisse-moi jouer un petit peu.

Par appréhension de la suite, Harry se met à remuer langoureusement ses hanches contre le sexe du Serpentard. A ce geste Draco se crispe. Non mais qui lui a foutu une bête pareille? Le blond approche le visage d'Harry vers lui et glisse d'office sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte. S'en suit une bataille sensuelle pendant laquelle Draco allonge Harry sur le dos et lui retire son unique vêtement. Enfin ils sont nus tous les deux, les choses sérieuse vont pouvoir commencer.

Draco met fin au baiser et avant qu'Harry ai pu émettre la moindre plainte, fait glisser sa bouche et sa langue experte le long de son cou et trois doigts dans la bouche du brun pour qu'il les humidifie pour ce qu'il va suivre. Il descend sa bouche sur son torse laissant une myriade de sensation dû à ses baisers brûlant et enfin, il embrasse langoureusement l'aine du brun. A se contacte Harry se cambre et libère les doigts du blond lors du long gémissement qu'il laisse entendre.

Le blond récupère ses doigts et pour faire passer le premier le plus inaperçue possible, commence à embrasser la virilité tremblante du Gryffondor. Harry tellement pris par les délicieuses choses que lui fait la bouche du blond, ne se contracte même pas à l'arrivé de cet intrus dans son intimité. Le deuxième par contre gène le brun qui agrippe les draps et tente de se détendre. Ce qu'il parvient rapidement à faire lorsque les deux inquisiteur rencontre ce point qui lui fait voir des étoiles. Draco continue ses exercices, faisant des vas et vient et des mouvements de ciseau pour préparer Harry à l'arrivé de son troisième doigt.

Lorsqu'il insère le troisième doigt, Draco sent immédiatement Harry se contracter. Pour l'aider à se détendre, le blond laissa ses doigts immobiles alors qu'il commençait à tailler la pipe du siècle au corps allonger sous lui. En sentant le brun reprendre de la vigueur, Draco se permet de bouger ses doigts. Harry n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante et hurlante. Le Dieu du Sexe continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry lui hurler dessus:

_ Bordel mais tu vas me prendre oui !

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retire ses doigts de l'entre d'Harry et lui présente son sexe vibrant, et douloureux d'être resté dresser si longtemps sans être toucher.

_ Je te jure que si t'attends une seule seconde de plus avant de me l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde je te retourne et c'est moi qui te prends ! Et à sec !

Le blond se baisse jusqu'à la bouche d'Harry, et alors qu'il l'embrasse, obéit à son ordre. Le baiser prit fin la, car Harry vient de lâcher la bouche de Draco pour hurler son plaisir.

Le dos plus cambré qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, Harry est agripper au drap, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, haletant et désormais muet. Draco lui aurait volontiers laissé le temps de s'habituer, mais Harry remue déjà les hanches pour l'inciter à continuer ce pour quoi ils sont là. Non mécontent de céder aux envies du brun, Draco place les jambes d'Harry sur ses épaules, se saisit de ses hanches et commence à le pilonner violemment.

Draco est au bord du gouffre, Harry est certainement l'homme le plus étroit et le plus chaud qu'il n'est jamais baiser. Ses reins sont en feu, l'air qu'il respire est brûlant, la seul chose qu'il voit, c'est le corps offert de Harry Potter sous lui, les yeux totalement dilaté, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais, les joues rouges et la bouches ouverte pour laisser s'échapper hurlements, gémissements et râle de plaisir. Tout autour d'eux est noir. Non pas noir, ils sont dans l'espace. Ils ne sont plus dans cette chambre immense sur ce lit immense, mais en apesanteur, entrain de niquer comme des bêtes au milieu de l'espace.

Lorsqu'il sent Harry se resserrer autour de lui, Draco se retire immédiatement. Il est hors de question que ça se termine aussi vite. Le brun gémi de frustration.

_ Dray ...qu'est-ce que... tu fous... halète-t-il.

_ Harry, je t'ai juré que demain tu ne pourrais plus poser ton délicieux fessier sur n'importe qu'elle surface et que plus aucun son ne pourrait sortir de ta délicieuse bouche. Et un Malfoy tient toujours parole. Alors je fais redescendre la pression, pour te reprendre encore plus fort après.

Cela sonne comme une menace mais Harry frissonne. Il a hâte de recommencer.

_ Retourne toi.

Harry obéit immédiatement. Tout pour que le blond recommence à le pilonner comme il le faisait si bien.

Draco relève les fesses d'Harry, se repositionne et sans prévenir, entre de nouveau dans cette entre chaude, accueillante et si étroite. Il tape du premier coup dans la prostate d'Harry qui hurle sous l'assaut. Il ne lui laisse aucun répit et sort et entre de toute sa longueur à chaque fois. De nouveau il se retrouve dans l'espace, de nouveau il sent Harry se resserrer autour de lui, mais alors qu'il veut se retirer Harry prononce quelques mots qui suffisent à le faire chavirer.

Draco n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'a bien pu dire Harry, mais il se déverse en lui dans un dernier à-coup alors qu'Harry se repend sur les draps.

Les deux corps s'effondrent en sueur et repus sur le lit. Draco se décale sur le côté sans pour autant se retirer d'Harry. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils savourent l'orgasme qu'il vienne de vivre. Puis Draco emporter par sa curiosité fini par demandé à Harry ce qu'il a dit avant qu'ils ne jouissent tous les deux.

_ Je t'ai hurlé de me finir en Fourchelangue. Un ancien plan cul m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça très excitant et je ne voulais pas que tu me refasses le même coup que tout à l'heure.

_ C'est effectivement très excitant. Dis-moi autre chose. Faut ma voix perverse de Draco contre le cou du brun.

Harry sourit. Il en était sûr c'était parti pour un deuxième tour.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus :) désolé pour les probables nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux mais il en reste toujours.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^

Et j'hésite à écrire la suite, dîtes moi se que vous en penser ;)


End file.
